1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data processing systems employing a satellite navigation system, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) for tracking places traveled to and distances traveled between a plurality of way points. A preferred embodiment of the system of the invention uses the GPS navigation system for recording and reporting business miles traveled in a vehicle used for both business and non-business purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,421 Juhasz et al. provide seminal teaching of a vehicle monitoring system comprising a data processing unit for receiving and processing data relevant to the operation of the vehicle, storage means for storing the data, a portable data link for extracting the data from the vehicle and a remote computer for analyzing the data and for providing print-outs for record keeping, maintenance and diagnostic purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,206 Scribner et al. teach a vehicle tracking system in which the position of a vehicle is measured on the occurrence of a predetermined event by receiving a transmission from a navigational transmitter (e.g., a GPS satellite), and the position data are stored in an on-board data collector for subsequent retrieval.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,656 Sutherland teaches a system for monitoring and recording out-of-route mileage for long-haul trucks. His system uses two-way radio communication between a central office and the vehicle and uses on-board datalogging equipment of the sort that can report on vehicle activity after the vehicle returns to its base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,584 Nimura et al. teach a vehicular navigation system employing manually designated start and end points and using the end point of one segment of a trip as the start point of the next.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,542 Liesveld teaches a system for recording the distance traveled by a vehicle for tax-reporting purposes. Lisveld's system provides audible prompting messages to the vehicle operator on the occurrence of a predetermined event (e.g., turning the vehicle's ignition switch on or off) and records the operator's spoken response, which comprise the odometer reading and the current time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,690 Hertel teaches a system for monitoring a vehicle moving within a designated area and for determining when the vehicle leaves the area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,802 Villevielle et al. teach a GPS system that stores way points in sequence so that a return route can be calculated. Their system provides for manually entered way points.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,875 Haendel et al. describe a system for measuring distance traveled within a predetermined area, such as a state. Their system stores the entire boundary of a state in memory and measures miles traveled within that state so that a truck's license fees can be properly apportioned.